


Sleepy Confessions

by Citruscicle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Fanfic, Pet Names, Pretending to sleep, They are so domestic, VictUuri, fake sleeping, i have no chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citruscicle/pseuds/Citruscicle
Summary: Victor and Yuuri return to the Hasetsu for a much needed break.





	Sleepy Confessions

Yuri let out a sigh of content as he fell onto his bed. It had been so long since he had been home. Not that his apartment in St. Petersburg wasn't home! He just missed Japan more than he was willing to admit. Or at least, more than he was willing to admit to Victor. He was so tired from the day of activities that he was ready to just fall asleep the moment he entered his dark room. it was odd and comforting at the same time that it looked like nothing had changed. His bed, his desk, even the blank squares on his wall where his Victor posters used to sit. Yuri felt his face grow warm the thought of those posters. How many years he had fantasize about what it would be like, to know him, to talk to him, to hold him?

Smothering the thought, he pulled off his glasses and pressed into the pillows. He closed his eyes, and yet, he found himself too awake to sleep yet. He enjoyed the quiet that surrounded him. The sound of cicadas and lapping of the water filled his room, whether it be from the ocean or the hot spring he wasn't sure. Then, occasionally, there would be a boat horn in the distance. The breeze coming in from his open window felt so nice. Yuuri opened his eyes, looking at how the moonlight fell on the blanket under him. Yuuri went to smooth out a wrinkle when the light glinted off his ring. He stared at it for a moment, warmth filling him. He still remembered when he gave Victor his ring, and Victor gave him his. The lights of the cathedral behind them as they made a promise to each other. Yuuri startled out of his thoughts and he sat up slightly at the sound of a hand falling on his door.

The door cracked open and he squeezed his eyes shut against the bright light of the hall. Just barely could he hear Victor's whispered words of goodnight to his mother. She had missed them terribly, though she tried to deny it. She was always so excited when they came back to the Hasetsu. Their muted conversation continued on for another few minutes as Yuuri laid back down, turning towards the window. Hiroko let out a laugh, bright and cheerful like a bell, then the door slid shut.

Yuuri laid still, waiting for Victor to slip into bed behind him. When he didn't, Yuuri moved to roll over and ask what was keeping him. Then Victor sighed, almost inaudibly and Yuuri held extra still, giving him a moment. There were some nights in St. Petersburg when Victor's smile would fade, and he would wilt. He was so cheerful around everyone that sometimes, with Yuuri, he was just quiet. And that was okay. Victor was always there for Yuuri, and Victor knew Yuuri was there for him. "Maybe being left with my parents was too much." Yuri thought to himself.

"Oh, Yuuri." Victor murmured. Yuuri felt the bed sink behind him as Victor sat down. Slowly, he combed his hand through Yuuri's as though...

"He thinks I'm asleep!" Yuuri thought in a panic. _Of course,_ Victor though he was sleeping! And it had been too long since Victor came in, and it would be weird if he pretended to wake up now, like, it was clearly past the time to reveal he was faking and _somehow it was worse to pretend he was asleep and—_

“Your family is so nice. They treat me with such compassion, like I’m they’re son!” He whispered softly. “I love being here. I love being with _you,_ my cолнышкo. You make me feel so—” Victor sighed continentally, shifting to lay next to Yuuri. He nuzzled his nose in his hair, his breath tickling Yuuri’s neck, as he continued to murmur in Russian behind his ear. Yuuri understood quite a few words, having learned from his time in St. Petersburg. Victor and Yurio spent quite some time teaching him what they could. Yuuri could feel his face heating up as Victor continued to shower him with half-comprehended complements. “Oh Yuuri, I’m rambling again.” Victor chuckled. He wrapped his arm around his husband’s torso, gently grabbing Yuuri’s hand and stroking his ring. It was only once Victor was tucked in around him that Yuuri allowed the smirk to grow on his face. He almost felt bad teasing him.

"Solnishko? That one is new." He muttered teasingly, which sounded so loud in the now quiet room. He felt Victor stiffen up behind him before letting out a groan.

"Yuuuuuri. That's not fair! I thought you were sleeping!" Victor whined, just as Yuuri thought he would. Rolling over in his husband's arm's, he kissed him softly. Admiring his stupidly handsome face in the moonlight.

"What does it mean?" Victor looked baffled for a split second before his face melted into this tender look that made Yuuri's heart burn.

"It translates to ‘little sun.’ Because you have brightened my world in ways I never thought possible." Yuuri didn’t know how he could do it. How he could speak from the heart so genuinely. How Victor could make him feel like the most important person in the world with a word. With a smile, Yuuri pulled Victor closer.

Wrapping his arms around his chest, Yuuri laid his head on Victor's arm. Legs tangled together and chests tight together, he was content.

"あなたを愛してます.” Yuuri whispered into his husband's neck. He could feel the rumble of Victor's soft chuckle against his chest. Victor rested his head on Yuuri's before whispering back,

"I love you too, Солнышко."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first fic and I plan on writing more in the future! Leave a comment and I will LITERALLY die.


End file.
